Secrets in the Storeroom
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: Bones and Booth have been dancing around each other for years. What happens when Angela finally has enough and takes matters into her own hands? Rated T just to be safe. YES! It's finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, I know no-one reads theses things (I know I don't) but I felt like writing one anyway. Just like to say sorry for submitting it (I know you didn't want me to but it _wanted_ me to! I swear) and thanks to Tallonfoot357 for Beta'ing this for me. Also a plea to be critical but in a nice way cause this is my first Bones fic. Let me know if it's worth putting up the second chap._

_Cheers,_

_Nymph Tonks-Lupin_

_P.S Yeah I know it's kinda short, they will hopefully get longer._

_Also feel free to suggest a better story title._

Chapter One

It had started off as just another day at the Jeffersonian; cases to see to, bones to identify and Zach to keep an eye on. If Brennan had had the slightest hint of what the day would bring then she would seriously have considered not coming in to work today. On the other hand… if she had known that what happened would be this… interesting then no force on earth would have been able to stop her.

*4 hours earlier*

Brennan had just got back from lunch with Booth at the Diner when her best friend Angela Montenegro burst into her office and announced without preamble that she had "had enough of you two tiptoeing around each other! I am doing something about it right now! Oh and sweetie, don't go anywhere!" and with that slightly threatening last statement had flown back out again and then did not reappear for several minutes. When she did it was with Special Agent Seely Booth in tow and a look on her face that meant business.

"… are you doing?" were the first words Brennan heard her partner say as he was thrust unceremoniously into her office.

" You," she said pointing at Brennan, "and you," too Booth "are coming with me right now. No arguing," she forestalled Brennan's half-formed protest.

"Ange, where are you taking us?" Brennan had inquired as she was dragged bodily out of her office and towards the stairs.

"You'll see sweetie," was the only thing Angela would say.

"But Angela, I have cases to finish!" Booth was protesting.

"Not anymore you don't," she shot back," I asked Cullen if I could borrow you for the rest of the day."

"And he agreed to that?"

"After I told him what I was going to do with you, yeah he did."

"And what _are_ you doing with us?" Brennan chimed in.

"Just wait sweetie, you'll like it, trust me." The last comment was made with a suggestive eye-roll in Booth's direction.

They had apparently arrived where Angela was dragging them while the conversation was taking place.

"Uh… Ange?" "We are standing in front of a broom closet."

"Yes, I know," was her suspiciously cheerful reply.

And on that note they were shoved none-to- gently inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another shortie but since you guys liked it so much I figured you deserved it for being awesome. Please don't hate me because of where I left it._

Chapter Two

They tried the door but, of course, it was locked. They tried yelling but apparently store cupboards are soundproofed now because no-one seemed to hear them. Little did they know that in fact everyone could hear them and were waiting breathlessly for when the yelling would stop and the loooooong silences would begin.

"Now what?" Booth asked Brennan.

"No idea," was her _extremely_ helpful reply.

"We could see if we can break the door down?" he suggested.

"Wouldn't work. If I know Angela, and I am fairly sure I do, then she does _not_ want us to get out of here until we have met some bizarre requirement she has in her head. And I do not think that that includes getting out of here at this point in time."

"Ah…" was Booth's eloquent answer.

A silence ensued, neither partner speaking and in the dim light coming under around the door each looked a little uncomfortable to be suddenly thrust into each other's company after not seeing each other for weeks.

"So… how have you been?" was Booth's awkward attempt to start a conversation. In truth, he had missed her terribly when she was teaching a course on forensic anthropology techniques in Berlin.

He got no answer, Brennan appearing to be deep in thought.

"This is all your fault!" she suddenly burst out, her hands resting on her hips.  
Sweets would have said something completely obvious about how her body language being a distinct sign of frustration.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" he asked. "She's your crazy friend!"

"Well it can't have been my fault so that by default makes it yours," was he dazzling logical answer.

"Well… what did _I_ do?"

"You must have done something!"

"I haven't seen her or you or anyone her for weeks, so it cannot be my fault!" She said.

"Well… you must have done…"

"That's IT!"

"What's it?"

"Ange has this insane notion that you harbour feelings for me and – " she was babbling she knew and forced herself to stop before her run-away mouth betrayed the dangerous truth of her 'non-feelings' for her partner.

"Bones…?"

His expression was hard to make out in the dimness of the cupboard but what little she could see sent a tingle of anticipation throughout her body.

"Yes?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

_Aaaaaand just cause I'm evil I'm gonna leave it there! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Might be a couple of days before next update, not sure. I gave you two in one night, don't complain._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok sorry guys, re-posting this as two chapters! SORRY!__ And this is now re-re-posted as it looked a little messy before. I really need to check things thoroughly before I post them. As always to my wonderful beta._

_His expression was hard to make out in the dimness of the cupboard but what little she could see sent a tingle of anticipation throughout her body._

"_Yes?" she asked, a little breathlessly._

Chapter 3

"Ah… nothing Bones. Forget I said anything," he said and, was it her imagination or did he sound regretful?

__

AN: Tehe don't you all hate me now?

"So," she said trying not very successfully to sound normal, "How long do you think they'll keep us looked up?"

"They?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive that Cam was in on this and Ange will have _had_ to have told Hodgins but I'm not sure about Zach… Sweets definitely had a foot in it too."

"Hand in it Bones, it's had a _hand_ in it too."

"Well whatever it is, he's a psychologist so he probably couldn't resist experimenting on us!"

"Yeah since he's twelve it must have seemed like Christmas come early or something," Booth agreed. "As to your original question I have no idea.  
How 'bout we call out to Angela and ask her what we have to do to get out of here?"

"That could work but just remember it _is_ Ange so it will probably be something horrible, she sounded very annoyed earlier."

"Oh well, best get it over with," he said.

"Ange!" Brennan yelled.

"Yes sweetie?" Her rather quick reply had them both suspiciously assuming that she had been standing outside of the door listening to their entire conversation.

"We reckon you already know this as you have been eavesdropping on our conversation but, what do you want us to do before you let us out?"

"I'm disappointed in you sweetie!" I thought you would have figured that out by now." Angela replied.

Both occupants of the closet heard her walk away.

"But Ange!" Brennan yelled after her. "I don't know what that means!"

"Trust me sweetie, you will."

__

MWUHAHAHAHAH! Aren't I evil?


	4. Chapter 4

_Two chapters in a day. I take this time to apologise to my wonderful beta/co-writer for being nasty to her. She is a lovely person and does not deserve to be treated that way. SORRY HANNAH!!!!!!!!!!! But as a plus we figured out it was this site that was doing the bloody bunching up not one of us! FRUSTRATING!!!!!!!!!! Also... to give credit where credit is due Hannah wrote this chapter all I did was change a couple of things and add in a bit here and there.  
_

"_But Ange!" Brennan yelled after her. "I don't know what that means!"_

"_Trust me sweetie, you will."_

Chapter Four

_**Two hours later.**_

Nothing had been heard from any outside party.

There in the dark, damp, dingy closet they sat

Booth was leaned up against the wall as Brennan sat with her legs drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees.

Booth smiled as he played absentmindedly with a lock of Brennan's brown, wavy hair

It was soft between his fingers.

He retested the urge to smell it though; somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was pressing his luck (which I did not seem like he had much at all at the moment) by just touching her.

Not that she really cared though.

She found the feeling quite nice…not that she would ever say it out loud mind you.

_**Three hours, thirty five minutes and seventeen second later.**_

Booth was clicking his watch light on and off.

_On _

_Off_

_On_

_Off_

_Blue light_

_No blue light_

_Blue light _

_No blue light_

_Purple light!_

_Gosh I wish I had a purple light. How cool would a purple glowing watch be?  
I could switch it on and off – _"BOOTH! Would you please stop switching that on and off?" Brennan's sharp voice exclaimed, cutting through his stupor.

"Sorry." He said as he put the watch back on his wrist.

___________________________________

_**Four hours later.**_

Booth leaned back against a box as Brennan paced back and forth in the cramped space.

"This is all your fault!" Brennan said in a conclusive voice.

"And how is that?" Booth asked rolling his eyes.

"It must be! You were the one that was here all this time! I _couldn't _have done anything because I WASN'T HERE!" she screamed.

"Don't scream at me Bones." He said rolling his eyes.

She turned to him with a murderous look in _her_ eyes

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT OR WHAT NOT TO DO AGENT BOOTH! I WILL SCREAM AS LOUD AS I WANT!" She yelled, quite unlike herself

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO IF I WANNA! IT'S A FREE CLOSET! I HAVE FREEDOME OF SPEECH!" he yelled back standing up.

"IT'S NOT A FREE _CLOSET!_ IN FACT! THAT'S THE ISSUE! IT'S A CLOSSET! A CLOSSET I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN FOR THE LAST SIX OR SO HOURS!"

She yelled as she he got up in her face.

He felt her breath on his face as she breathed out heavily.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP! I HAVE BEEN IN HERE FOR TOO DAMN LONG! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM IN HERE!" she yelled.

"SHUT UP BONES!"

"_MAKE. ME!"_ She screeched.

"FINE! I WILL!" and with that he put both of his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her hard on the lips.

She was shocked still for one breathless moment before she snapped out of it slightly.

With weak hands she pushed against Booths chest. But Booth wasn't having any of it

He wrapped his arms around her chest and ran a soft hand up and down her spine.

His lips were warm and soft, instead of her hands pounding in his chest they grabbed the material of his white dress shirt, pulling him in closer.

Booth was more then happy to respond by pressing her up farther against the wall.

His lips parted as they started to move their mouths in simple, pristine movements.

One of his knees came to rest between her legs as she pressed herself even closer.

His hands moved up and down her waist a soothing motion.

Brennan felt heat rising through out her stomach, it wasn't a feeling she had felt in a long time, although this 'heat' wasn't like the other times.

Booth couldn't believe it.  
Here he was, KISSING BONES!

Her body was soft under her clothes.  
And her breath seemed to make his head buzz.

Feeling a bit braver he slid his hands under her shirt feeling the soft, smoothness of her stomach, as he nibbled slightly on her bottom lip.  
In that instant Bones melted into a puddle of forensic goo.

This went on for a while until nether of them could fully think for lack of air.

Bones broke the kiss as she gasped for air.

"Whoa." She muttered.

"Uuhhuuh…" Booth said as he took a step back.

"I can't feel my head." He then said.

Feeling slightly dizzy Bones leaned against the door

But as she leaned against the door knob something extraordinary happened.  
It opened.

Booth was able to grab hold of Bones by rapping his arms around her slim waist just in time before she fell through the door.

After standing up, Booth's hands still around her waist, they looked out the door.

The institute was dark, No sound was heard.

"It's been open all this time hasn't it?" Bones said looking irritated.

Well at least we know one thing. Sweets _was_ in on this." Booth said as he stepped out of the closet.

"And how is that?" she asked as Booth helped her out of the closet.

"Because only he would know that once we tried the lock once and it was locked we wouldn't try it again till some one 'let us out'." He said.

"Remind me to fire them all would you?" She asked.

"Do you wanna go get some pie?" He asked.

She looked up at his nervous face

"You _know_ I don't like my fruit cooked Booth but… I'd like that." She said trying to ignore the blush that was surly creeping up on her cheeks.

Booth smiled and took her hand, leading them out of the building

Unnoticed by ether of them, the small, red light of a camera hidden in the upper corner of the closet shut off.


	5. Chapter 5

_HEY GUYS! I finally finished it! Thanks for being so patient and understanding. Thanks again to my wonderful beta/co-author Tallonfoot321 a.k.a Hannah. And so without further ado… on with the story!_

_Previously:_

_Booth smiled and took her hand, leading them out of the building _

_Unnoticed by ether of them, the small, red light of a camera hidden in the upper corner of the closet shut off._

Booth and Brennan walked hand-in-hand into the Jeffersonian the next morning and we met with….. silence. It was quiet, too quiet. Ange hadn't ambushed them as soon as they walked in the door, deafening them with her screaming. Zach could not be seen on the platform, working on a Limbo case. Cam wasn't in her office, or anywhere else to be seen and Hodgins was… nowhere to be found either.

"I can guess where they all are," Brennan murmured to Booth.

"Me too," he muttered back.

The looked at each other.

"Ange's office," they said together.

They walked over to Angela's office, quietly but it turned out they needn't have bothered with quiet, they doubted anyone in the room would have noticed if they'd burst in screaming at each other. All the squints, Sweets, Cullen ("Why is _Cullen_, of all people here," Booth wondered to himself) and Charlie were gathered around Angela's computer screen, watching whatever it was with avid attention.

All of a sudden, they all "ooooohed" at whatever had just happened in what they were watching.

Brennan decided that then was a good time to announce their presence.

"Good morning everyone. What is so fascinating that you _all_ decided that whatever it was, was more important than our work?"

Zach stood up so abruptly he knocked over his chair. "Sorry, Dr. Brennan, it won't happen again Dr. Brennan."

"Why is that kid still acting like your grad student?" Booth asked Brennan under his breath.

"I have no idea," she murmured back.

Everyone else all of a sudden found their shoes, the floor and the ceiling much more interesting than what they had just been watching.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Um… well… you see… the thing is…" Hodgins couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough.

"Thank-you Dr. Hodgins, that was most informative," she said sarcastically.

"Nice Bones, nice," Booth said.

She glared at him.

"OK, shutting up now."

"Anyway, is _anyone_ going to answer my question?"

Booth decided it was time to step in and addressed his next question to Cullen.

"How about you tell us sir?" he asked cheerfully.

Cullen looked like he suddenly wished he could be anywhere but in that room.

"Ah… Booth, I'm sure Charlie would be happy to answer _all_ of your questions," he passed it off to the younger Agent (AN: is Charlie an Agent? I can't remember) _very_ fast.

Booth turned expectantly to Charlie.

Charlie looked like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

"Um… ah… well Ms Montenegro called us all over here this morning to view some very, _educational_ footage of, well, um," he gulped.

"Shall we just take pity on them?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Hmmm," he pretended to think. "I kinda like seeing them sitting there shaking in their shoes, but…"

"Did you _really_ think that _one_ of us wouldn't notice that camera you had rigged up Ange?" Booth asked the artist.

"Well, yes actually," she seemed the only calm one of the lot.

"Ok, you've had your fun, _now give me the tape_!"

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a knot, I was going to give it too you anyway," she stated looking a little put out.

"But, I _was_ hoping for a little bit longer with it actually…"

"Too bad, hand it over."

She sighed and obliged.

"Well, now that's out of the way…" he looked at Brennan, who grinned back. "Shall we give 'em something to make up for it?"

She looked confused, then comprehension dawned. "I guess we could…"

So he bent her backwards, like in the story books and gave her the best kiss of her life.

THE END!

_WOW! I finished it, please don't kill me if you don't like the ending, it kinda sucks I know but it WAS put together in about half-an-hour at like 1:00am. I just wanted to get it finished. Feel free to flame me, cause even I don't particularly like it, I might re-write it one of these days. Thanks again for being so patient!_


End file.
